The Solider
by BellatrixLestrangey
Summary: Baavira Week Day 7: What If. What if Baatar had been the adopted child and Kuvira the BeiFong?


Kuvira eyes the boy with curiosity, he is about her age, with pretty green eyes and a friendly smile. But he is dirty and he smells kind of strange. "Kuvira, this is Baatar Jr." Suyin introduces. Kuvira crinkles her noes but takes his hand anyways.

"He's going to be a part of our family."

Kuvira tilts her head, rather perplexed by this notion. How is it that a person just becomes part of a family that they weren't born into? "Why?" She asks.

Suyin pinches the bridge of her nose. "Because he doesn't have a family of his own. Not all parents are nice to their kids." She tries to explain. "Some parents don't appreciate what they have." She turns to Baatar and gives his head a rub. "But that's okay, because we appreciate them."

"Why does he have the same name as dad?" Kuvira asks.

"His parents didn't give him a name, so I did. I gave him one that will let him know that he will always be a part of our family." Suyin answers.

Kuvira doesn't quite understand this either.

"Introduce yourself."

Kuvira steps forward and, rather loudly, declares her name. She thrusts a hand out. The boy, Baatar, clings to Suyin's legs, hiding behind her. Kuvira pouts. Suyin unhooks him from her legs and gives him a small nudge forward. Kuvira forcefully sticks her arm out again. "I'm Kuvira."

He keeps his hands behind his back and mumbles, "I'm Baatar," getting quieter with each syllable until his introduction is barely audible.

"Want to play with my toys?" Kuvira asks, hoping to evoak a more enthusiastic reply.

He shrugs, timid as ever.

"I have a lot of toys! Su bought them for me!" She picks the nearest one off of the ground and practically shoves it in his face. The boy tears up and Kuvira frowns. "What's wrong with him?"

Now Suyin is frowning too. "There's nothing wrong with him." She responds, sternly. "He's just very shy and very upset. Wouldn't you be sad and scared if I left you?"

Kuvira thinks for a moment. "I'd be able to find you! And I'd be fine."

Suyin bites her lip. "But what if I didn't want you to find me? Wouldn't you be afraid."

Kuvira caves in and nods.

"Just give Baatar a little time to get used to things. I promise, you two will love each other."

Kuvira looks at the sniffling, teary-eyed boy. She doesn't know about that. He's all snotty and a cry baby.

**.oOo.**

She scares him and he doesn't know why she keeps pestering him. She is loud and hyper and constantly builds pillow forts and block forts only to topple them down. That would be fine, except she'll kick his forts down too and tell him that, "if you don't like it then you need to send yer militarly, soldier!' She takes pointing out that it is pronounced, 'military', as grounds for war.

Currently, Kuvira sits in another fortress of blocks. She has them spread across her half of the bedroom and onto his half.

Baatar frowns, "this is my side of the room, get your toys on your side."

She laughs. "I'm expanding my empire!" She declares. "Surrender yer room, soldier!"

Baatar pushes at his glasses and sighs. Before she can throw one of the blocks at him he puts up his hands. Kuvira frowns. "You're not apposed to actually surrender." So he is stuck playing soldiers with her.

Such is her nature.

"Are you picking on Baatar again?" Suyin arches a brow.

"Mmm mmm, no mom." Kuvira shakes her head and smiles innocently.

"Well, I think that Baatar wants to play on his own now."

Baatar nods, he really does. But then she does that thing where she folds her arms and pouts and wanders into a corner to sulk. With an audible groan he grumbles, "it's fine, we can keep playing soldier, but I want to build stuff."

"Soldiers don't build things!"

"Yeah-huh." Baatar argues. "They can design war stuff." He holds up a some crudely drawn blueprints. "I thought of this design all by myself."

Kuvira peers over his shoulder. "What is it?"

"It's a firebending Satomobile that can fly."

Kuvira thinks for a moment. "I guess we can expand the empire using that." She yanks it from his hand and tapes it to the wall. Baatar shoots a pleading look to Suyin, but she looks humored by his misadventure.

"Okay, soldier! It's time to make stuff for our empire!" Kuvira declares.

His new sister is crazy, he thinks. But somehow it makes him feel like he really is and always has been a BeiFong. She doesn't give him any special treatment for being adopted. She's bossy and kind of obnoxious. But he thinks that he likes her.


End file.
